


That isn't a Snak, that's a religion-originating neonate ALEPH class abnormality! (Bugsnax X Lobotomy Corporation Crossover)

by Spooktastixx



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Bugsnax - Freeform, Bugsnax. Just...Bugsnax., Mild Blood, Mild Gore, i like the funny bug ok, theyre very polite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooktastixx/pseuds/Spooktastixx
Summary: WhiteNight In the bugsnax universe gets adopted by a sad pink muppet man (Its Gramble). Chaos ensues. That's...Pretty much it. This is a COMPLETELY self indulgent mess of a crossover, yet yknow what? screw it. I do what i want B].
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue, I Guess!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my...First ever fanfic posted on this site, so sorry if its a bit bad, lmao.

“Thou art all FOOLS for disobeying me, doth thou understand?” The eight winged ‘angel’ sputtered, it’s demonic red glow slowly fading away as it’s steady floating faltered for just a moment. Yet, it continued staring towards the employees that barraged with attacks, crimson blood dripping down from its wings as it did so. “I am thy lord, I am thy holy one who shall maketh--Aeugh...!” it yelled, freezing midair as it gazed around at the bloodshed surrounding it, including the bodies of what were once it’s disciples, mangled and broken. “.........NO! I command thee WRETCHED employees to CEASE thy degeneracy this INSTANT, lest I--I…….....” suddenly, the false god’s angelic wings twitched for a moment, before they all fell limp. Heavenly rays being cast down upon them from above as it got impaled directly in it’s chest from one of the employee’s weapons, before falling to the ground with a thud, defeated. Before it’s pathetic-looking corpse disappeared in a flash.

  
*Some Time Later........*  
  


After a few minutes of unconsciousness, the abnormality slowly fluttered back to wakefulness, it’s wings spreading wide as it floated up off the ground, rubbing it’s head with one of said wings in a disgruntled manner. “Urgh…….Suppressed once again by those heretics……..How absolutely dreadful…….” the fetus muttered, squinting as it looked around, it’s vision still relatively blurry after it’s defeat. “..............Hrmm………...” the fetus rolled it’s eyes, stretching out its wings as it rubbed it’s emotionless red eyes. “...........I’m shocked that those pathetic little apostates haven’t come to shun thou holy light yet, considering they’ve been OH-SO keen to do so, DESPITE my blessings…….” it spoke to itself coldly, before blinking as it’s vision returned to its former unmatched glory. However, as soon as the fetus did so, it loudly scoffed. “.........AUGH! Is this some sort of PRANK towards thine holy presence?!--” it glanced around frantically, no longer being in it’s containment cell, as it had expected. Instead, it appeared to be in some sort of...Cave of some sort, the abundance of water and moss making things very clear to the so-called deity that it was DEFINITELY no longer in the facility. “..................” It fell dead silent, seeming absolutely dumbfounded by the turn of events, before sighing as it floated forwards, examining a nearby rock curiously, before being cut off soon after. “............Hm. Well, if this ISN’T just some sort of meaningless attempt at COMEDY towards thine radiance………..Then, I suppose this isn’t the WORST possible scenario--” ....Where was that...Infuriating rustling noise coming from? The holy embryo pondered, quickly snapping it’s head to look behind itself. It was then met with a bush, one that was vibrating intensely in the spot where it’s gaze landed. “.....Well? Is one a coward, or a warrior? Show thyself!” the fetus threatened, glaring towards the bundle of shrubbery with malice, before what appeared to be a...Sentient strawberry walked out, seeming completely unfazed by the divine being. “.............I--” The fetus metaphorically bluescreened, it’s eyes widening in what seemed to be confusion. “...........What..........Art thou?” It whispered to itself, leaning forwards to get a closer look at the peculiar creature, yet as soon as they did so, it darted back into the bush in a panic, leaving the neonate even more confused than before. “...........Well, that was........Peculiar--” Yet, what Whitenight didn’t realize was that there was a...Large, looming shadow sneaking up behind him, holding a net above his head as he was left floating there, absolutely clueless. “Well, that was quaint, though I--AA” the abnormality turned around, before getting SMACKED right on the noggin with the bug net, easily getting captured, and shoved into a pitch dark bag.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so WhiteNight's getting adopted now. That's pretty funny, right?

“Urgh.........Oh, I SWEAR, I am going to DESTROY someone if they try and pull that SHIT on thy lord again.........” Whitenight groaned, regaining it’s consciousness once again, this time awakening in what felt like a....Bag? No, no, that’s ridiculous....Anyhow, as soon as the fetus realized that they were currently trapped, they began yelling, flapping their wings in a fruitless attempt to escape their predicament. “........Hold on a MOMENT, here! This is HERESY, you know! Why, if whatever miserable little FOOL doesn’t let thy saviour out this INSTANT, then there SHALL be punishment! Infact, I could eviscerate you in an insta--WOAGH--” as Whitenight ranted, they didn’t seem to realize that they had been dumped out of the bag that they were in. Well, not until they faceplanted face first on the ground, of course. Thankfully, they didn’t fall unconscious this time, yet they were still INCREDIBLY discheesed. “Hmph-! Well, if THAT’S the way thou wishes to behave, then so be it!” They remarked, rolling their eyes as they fluttered up off of the ground, now covered in dirt, before looking around once again in disgust. “....Oh, wonderful. Just WONDERFUL! Where am I now? Some sort of...Barn? For ani--” yet, suddenly, the fetus heard another voice. One that sounded...Surprisingly friendly. Along with the pitter-patter of feet coming up from behind him.  
  
“Ah-! S-Sorry I'm late, I-I was busy feeding the little ones-! Thanks for the addition to the family!”  
  
Whitenight then turned to face the voice, seeing what looked like a...Children's imaginary friend given life. That...Was odd, to say the least- “Oh! Well you must be the one they just donated--Well howdy there, little guy!” the creature said, smiling as they kneeled down to get a closer look at the jetus. “Well, aren’t you a unique little Bugsnak! Ehehe...” the creatures then reached out to pat the abnormality on the head, which elicited an...Aggravated response from the so-called ‘little one’. “Do not TOUCH me, you absolute disgrace.” as they pushed their paw away with a wing. The...PPPPerson didn’t seem to mind, nor even realize what the demon had just said, though. “Aw, you’re one of the shy ones, aren't cha now, little buddy? Well, that’s no problem! We’ll just have to introduce you to the others, first!” In response, Whitenight just looked up at the Grumpus, unamused. “Art thou...Serious right now?” The abnormality almost seemed like they were about to just get up and leave, before suddenly being grasped like a stuffed toy by the blissfully aware muppet. “Come on, let’s go inside, shall we? Oh-! I almost forgot to introduce MYSELF, Hah...No WONDER you’re confused! I-I’m Gramble Gigglefunny, and YOU’RE gonna get adopted into our little family, here at my ranch! Doesn’t that sound fun?” the grumpus said, still gripping the jetus like a toy, as they internally screamed, only letting out a snarky reply as they were carried inside by the funny™. “Thy lord would rather be forced back into that wretched old facility then have to put up with another SECOND of thou’s tomfoolery, peasant.” “...Mhm, yep! I’m sure you’re having fun, buddy!--Anyhow, we’re here!” Gramble said, stepping inside the barn as he closed the door behind him, before gently setting Whitenight on the floor, letting the fetus look around for a bit without being grasped. “...You disgust me.” Whitenight said, before glancing around at the barn, as Gramble named off all of the other residents of the barn, which were...Incredibly reminiscent of that strawberry the abnormality saw earlier. As in, they were all sentient food items with googly eyes. “So, to get you started, here’s Charwee, Ashwee, Joe--” ...He continued with listing off names for a solid five and a half minutes before stopping to look down at Whitenight, who had almost fallen asleep at this point. “A-Aw man, i’m rambling on again, aren’t I...Let me get you to your bed, buddy!” Gramble said, before once again grasping the fetus, and carrying them to a small pen, with a pile of hay to act as bedding, placing the nearly unconscious abnormality inside, before yawning. “Infact, I may as well hit the hay myself...Heh. Nighty night, buddy!” Gramble said, giving the fetus one last pet on the head, before heading upstairs to go and sleep himself... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The...Formatting may be a bit shit on this one, since I originally wrote it on Google Docs, sooooo...Apologies if it's a bit hard to read!


End file.
